So there were these trolls
by AngelPants96
Summary: A few stories about some trolls and how they interact with each other. Sometimes for good, sometimes for bad. Usually for bad.  Rated T for language and violence, but what else would you expect. Please review.


So hey, my first fic. Go me. :) I'm not going to introduce all of my trolls and describe them because you can just go look at their sexy selves on my DeviantART page. My name is BigRedTopHat.

I am writing this message at 4 in the morning. I started writing this fic at around 2. I haven't slept all night.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>- predictablyOutraged [PO] began pestering pestilentMarionette [PM] at 01:54 -<p>

[01:55] PO: Hey loseRR/

[01:55] PM: -⊱ Hell C rvus!

[01:55] PO: Ugh

[01:55] PO: YoURR qUiRRK is

[01:55] PO: So FUCKing annoying/

[01:56] PM: -⊱ Hah hah!

[01:56] PM: -⊱ I kn w

[01:56] PM: -⊱ Just like y urs, right?

[01:56] PO: What the FUCK did yoU jUst say?

[01:56] PM: -⊱ h, um...

[01:56] PO: RRight/

[01:56] PO: Well/

[01:57] PO: I was going to talK to yoU aboUt something

[01:57] PO: SoRRt oF impoRRtant

[01:57] PO: RRight now

[01:57] PO: So iF yoU woUld Kindly shUt Up

[01:57] PO: and let me Finish

[01:57] PO: I woUld appRReCiate it/

[01:57] PM: -⊱ kay, C rvus...

[01:57] PO: ShUt Up/

[01:57] PM: -⊱ ...

[01:58] PO: OKay/

[01:58] PO: So/

[01:58] PO: FLARRP/

[01:58] PO: WheRRe the FUCK aRRe we meeting/

[01:58] PM: -⊱ Y u want t meet up?

[01:58] PM: -⊱ I th ught that

[01:58] PM: -⊱ We w uld be enemies.

[01:58] PM: -⊱ S rt f like in real life.

[01:58] PM: -⊱ But, er, n t.

[02:00] PO: Um

[02:00] PO: No

[02:00] PO: OFCoURRse not/ :)

[02:00] PO: So

[02:00] PO: Um

[02:00] PO: WheRRe?

[02:01] PM: -⊱ Well, I kn w that a l t f pe ple like t g t the big l' muntain t play. :)

[02:01] PO: Um

[02:01] PO: LiKe

[02:01] PO: WheRRe RRalmah lives?

[02:01] PM: -⊱ Yeah! :)

[02:01] PO: Um/

[02:01] PO: SURRRRRRRRe/

[02:01] PM: -⊱ Great!

[02:01] PM: -⊱ S

[02:01] PM: -⊱ I'll meet y u there? :)

[02:03] PO: RRight/

[02:03] PO: I'll see yoU then/

[02:03] PO: Wimp/

[02:03] PM: -⊱ Hah hah!

[02:03] PM: -⊱ Y u are s funny. :)

[02:03] PO: So i've been told/

[02:03] PO: JUst

[02:03] PO: Um

[02:03] PO: Keep yoURR gUaRRd down

[02:03] PO: So that

[02:03] PO: I Can sURRpRRise yoU/

[02:03] PM: -⊱ Um, kay

[02:04] PO: Good/

[02:04] PO: Goodbye, wimp-ass/

- predictablyOutraged [PO] ceased pestering pestilentMarionette [PM] at 02:04 -

[02:04] PM: -⊱ Bye!

Taebus giggled and pushed his chair away from his desk. He had to get ready to do this FLARPing thing so many of his friends were talking about! He lifted his lusus from where he was sitting and placed him on his shoulders, where he usually kept him. He looked around his room for everything he would need. Except... What _would_ he need? He wasn't able to wonder for very long, because his computer let out a loud ding to alert him somebody was messaging him.

- theatricalSimba [TS] began pestering pestilentMarionette [PM] at 03:12 -

[03:13] TS: /Hey there. \\\

[03:14] PM: -⊱ Hey Tammen!

[03:14] PM: -⊱ I was g ing ut t play with the thers later! Did y u want t c me?

[03:15] TS: /Er, not really. I don't like this whole FLARP thing.\\\

[03:15] PM: -⊱ h... :(

[03:15] TS: /Um\\\

[03:15] TS: /Just\\\

[03:15] TS: /Please, qromise you'll be careful?\\\

[03:15] PM: -⊱ fc urse I'll be careful! I am the m st carefulest pers n I kn w, in fact!

[03:15] TS: /Heh heh\\\

[03:16] TS: /Yeah, I know. Just be safe. \\\

[03:16] PM: -⊱ Y u're s sweet. :)

[03:16] PM: -⊱ But, um, I still need t find the stuff i'll need f r t night, s i'll message y u back, kay?

[03:16] TS: /Okay.\\\

[03:17] TS: /Bye...\\\

[03:17] PM: -⊱ Bye! :)

- pestilentMarionette [PM] ceased pestering theatricalSimba [TS] at 03:17 –

Taebus sighed and smiled at his computer. He really did have the best moirail. He was always looking out for him!

He still didn't know what to bring, though. He assumed it would just be his weapon and maybe a fun costume, but he could _not_ bring something and he would be the only one without it and he wouldn't be able to play. Corvus would probably laugh at him. Corvus sure can be mean sometimes, but he knows he doesn't mean it. It's all just a front because he doesn't want anyone to get close to him! You hope, at least...

* * *

><p>After thinking for a while, Taebus remembered that several of his friends play this regularly. He asked a few of them about what to bring, what exactly he needs to do, and he felt confident he would be able to play on the same level as everyone else now. He stood in a sort of clearing in a forest by a cliff overlooking the sea, It was a well hidden spot near the mountain he promised Corvus he would meat him at. As far as he knew, only his friends know about this little clearing, so he hoped that Corvus would know to come here. He didn't even need to keep his guard up, just before the clearing, the trees grew really close together, so most trolls didn't even bother trying toget through. He was totally confident that he would be safe here until Corvus showed up, then they could go and play with the others. Still, anything could happen. He gripped his kris dagger in both hands as his eyes darted back and forth over the trees in front of him-<p>

-and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Tammen, worrying about his moirail as much as he does, decided to join Taebus so he could keep him safe. He told his lusus goodbye as he grabbed his mace and left his hime, heading for the woods his friends usually met up in. He only had a little trouble getting there, a few stupid trolls got in his way, but they're all unconcious now. He wouldn't kill them without a reason. He pushed his way though the last couple of trees before the clearing, and what he saw when he got there shocked him. Corvus was kneeling over Taebus' body with a devilish grin on his face, a bloodied rock only feet away from them. He had never liked Corvus before, but he has the nerve to go and do something like this? To his moirail?<p>

He must be insane.

He gripped his mace in his hand and stomped over to him, making it obious he was there. Corvus looked up just in time to watch Tammen's fist collide with his face.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing!" shouted Tammen. He picked Corvus back up by his shirt collar and pushed him back, towards the cliff.

"I was just having a little fun! Poor little Taebus dosen't know the first rule to FLARP, nobody is your ally."

"What kind of fucked up bullshit is that? You know he trusts you." He was eerily calm as he continued to walk towards Corvus.

"That was his first mistake, then. Everybody knows you can't trust me. It' shocking to think how stupid he must be to-" The sentance was cut off my Tammen's free hand shooting up to grip his throat. Tammen lifted him off the ground and held him up to his face.

"It's shocking to think how stupid you must be," he mocked, "you know I can kill you in an instant. You know what I'm capable of, yet you still pull your bullshit and fuck around with my Taebus. I'm going to end you. I'm going to destroy you. But first," He kneeled down and slammed Corvus' head into the ground. "First i'm going to make you suffer."

With his hand still around Corvus' throat, he reached over and grabbed his fallen moirail's dagger. Corvus started to panic and gripped at his throat, trying to break free.

"It won't work, you pathetic excuse for a troll." Tammen stradled Corvus between his legs and held the dagger over his face. Tammen's face contorted into a sneer as he carved a line down Corvus' face, from just left of his right eye, down to his mouth. Before he could go any further, he heard a gasp from behind him. He was knocked off of Corvus by Ralmah's fist. She stepped over Corvus' body and stomped down on Tammen's stomach.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" She glared down at him as the red from his vision was clearing.

"I... I..." Tammen grunted as Ralmah beat him in the side of the head and knocked him out. "Yeah, i'm not really in the mood for your shock and surprise. Kirian, is Taebus okay?"

"Um, yeah. Pretty much, I mean. He's got a pretty bad head wound, which i'm guessing he got from getting hit over the head with that rock... I think? Yeah, that sounds right, right?" He looked up from where he was by Taebus' body and smiled up at Ralmah.

"Right, Kirian." She smiled back down at him. He really was odd for a blue blood, she thought. He wasn't constantly pissed off. He was actually really nervous. Sort of like Taebus, but sweeter, slightly more confident. Taebus was just a wreck, and he trusted everybody. It's a good thing Tammen is always there for him, or he probably would have been killed by now. "We need to get these idiots back to my home. Do you think you can carry Taebus, while I get Corvus and Tammen?"

Kirian nodded his head vigourously. "Of course I can!" He picked up Taebus bridal-style and caried him with care, while Ralmah just slung Corvus and Tammen over her shoulders.

"I don't know what i'm going to do with you three..." She sighed to herself as they continued through the woods.

* * *

><p>So there's my first fic. My first real attempt at writing something since I was little, really. Language Arts classes don't count, becuase they give you prompts like "What makes you feel happy?" and stupid crap like that. Uploading a story is a little confusing. I'm sure i'm worrying over nothing though.<p>

So, Taebus' quirk doesn't really show up correctly here. He adds a fancy looking arrow to the beginnings of his sentences and replaces his o's with those little poison hazard symbols.

I'm not really sure how many errors are in this story, but i'm pretty confident in my spelling. It's mainly my grammar that i'm worried about. Not only does my version of Word not have spell check, but I can't check it from here without going through every single word and checking one by one. Bluh, who would want to do that? :(

Please review, this is just a story I wanted to write so I could get down the events of what happened in my head, but I want to know what you think. :) ((This is really all of the event, but I have a second chapter half way done and I have plans for several more chapters about the lives of all of my trolls. I don't know if I should pace the updates, since I really have nothing to do since my friend went on vacation. What do you think I should do with my unlimited free time?))


End file.
